


Ain't Nothing Please Me More Than You

by hummingrightalong



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Breathplay, F/F, F/M, Humor, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Praise Kink, Spanking, being taken care of as a kink, daisy dog, mention of oc suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-02 07:32:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14539743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummingrightalong/pseuds/hummingrightalong
Summary: Several of our survivors go to a sex shop while looting. Troy and Nick have some things to talk about after.(tw: Mention of a Walker's death by suicide)This is not the only Daisy Dog story, for her intro, "Our Way Is On The Road Again"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So here's what I meant by surprise survivors. Gretchen was too young (and interesting) to die. Her brother Mike was creepy and a coward. No I'm not apologizing for Troy but there will be a companion fic explaining the Trimbols' storyline. I imagine Gretchen was a little sister type to Troy (because of how it's implied she acquired the head). I have my own ideas to explain why Troy was upset that they were leaving. I also didn't like Mike. I thought he was kinda creepy and a coward. So it's going to be his fault and Gretchen is the only one that lived. I know Troy's not innocent. I got potential OOC vibes from Mike. It's coming. Lemme know what you think.

Troy generally has a policy about supply runs. He doesn't like to short the crew, for one, and two, he doesn't like to (read: won't) make unnecessary stops.

Today, however, everyone was kind of in crisis mode around the new homestead in Washington. They had some fences to fix, some Walkers from the neighboring area to take care of, and some friends of ole Broke Jaw Ranch out here to check on. Troy had given the locations and the few he'd brought with him from the milita could certainly handle it.  
He needed to get away anyway. He'd been working his ass off setting the place up to get ready for the season and the harvest.  
Gretchen and Alicia drag him out for a supply run. He's not too happy to go at first but after a few stops clearing the roadway to the small main town nearby he's in the mood.

They're half covered in blood and their supply vehicles are half filled when the girls spot a store they haven't looted.  
Troy sighs.

"Every stop is a risk. Every stop could be a trap. And we've got more than enough here."

"We're going." Gretchen is already swinging into the empty lot and pulling up to a safe spot. Just like Troy had taught her; limited amount of points to be surprised, easy access to the entrance and exit of the place they're looting, scouting ahead of time. As usual he's proud.  
Pretending to be against it for her benefit Troy loads up with his own weapons, covers and locks up their goods out of habit. 

The three debate whether or not they should cover their scent. They decide it's a safe enough space after getting out together and scouting the area. 

The store itself is shaded from the inside with thick dark curtains but strangely still lit up by a flourescent sign. 

THE FUCKING COUNTRY STORE

The girls chuckle at the ridiculous pun.

"Where exactly are we?" Troy, hands on his hips, actually ignores his weapons and scouting to glare at the girls. 

"Oh come on. Don't be such a prude. Your doc cleared you a long time ago and it's not like you haven't got back to what you were already doing."

"We're stopped at a damn-"

"Sex store. Yep. Ok, not just a sext store - there are ulterior motives - as purverors of smut also peddle other scandelous contarband..." Gretchen finishes. She's the first to go racing in. Her bong and some other little necessities are all gone. Not enough time to pack when she got THE FUCK away from the ranch with Alicia all that time ago. Also, she just happened to meet a *lovely* girl along their travels and let's face it- everyone back home could use what this place had to offer.

Troy follows closely behind. He is instantly stunned by what he sees and hears. It's not the shelves upon shelves of sex toys that somehow seem in perfect condition. It's not even the tipped over glass case of glass dildoes that has spilled all over the (equally surprising) nice looking shop. It looked almost like an upscale boutique on the inside. Not at all what he expected. Then again, he'd never stopped in a place like this. 

Gretchen ambles off, after a quick growl back at the thing hanging from the rafters.

The thing Troy can't stop staring at. Then he giggles.  
It startles Alicia, the sound of it, but warms her heart a bit - even if it is a little creepy. The sound itself. The genuine article of Troys laughter is creepy af but...Her brother loves this man and every day she sees a little more reason why.  
He's a total weirdo. They both are.

Everyone splits off for a moment to gather the 'necessary' supplies. The girls are set to go when they find Troy seated directly under the Walker hanging from the rafters, reading some kind of kink guide for dummies sort of thing. At one point he stops his reading to look up, taking in every detail of the thing that's desperately trying to get at him.

The man in question must've been the owner. He's wearing a mesh shirt- his nipple clamps clearly visible between the webbing of the fabric. The guys tight as fuck leather pants are undone and his limp dick is hanging out. It's clear he had his last moment of release. It's debatable, but probable, that that was the idea. He'd taken a ladder to the rafters of the establishment, dead-center over the big display of glass dildoes. 

He'd obviously not meant to wreck up the place on his way out but it seemed like when he kicked the ladder away-after his final orgasm no doubt-it went the opposite way he expected. You could almost imagine a wistful sadness in his expression. He was relatively fresh. Troy mumbles a question or comment in it's direction occasionally during his 'studies'. 

"Didn't do so well in a small town like this, huh fella?" Troy asks when the girls finally start to drag him away. 

"The essentials are already in the van but if you wanna look around real quick I've scouted out back and we're still clear." Gretchen offers. 

Troy pockets some special lubricant since it claims to be for those with sensitive skin types and smells delicious when he pops the cap and peels the safety seal. "The fricken stuff is still within it's expiration date. Damn." He chuckles. Alright. He's getting into this. The books he'd found in the "reference" section didn't hurt. He plans to finish reading on the drive back home. He's got some things already jotted down in a notebook.

On the way out of the place Alicia notices Troy stopping in front of a display of breathplay collars. He shakes his head lightly and keeps going. 

Apparently he'd opened up enough (to himself, to Nick...maybe even to them) to throw some of that comfy sex furniture; the wedge variety for complicated positions that don't leave every part of you wishing you hadn't done what you did last night. 

Alicia had brought a few extras for her and Jake of course. Mostly fun stuff to try, of which they would talk about first because damn these Otto boys had a long way to go with the prudishness. 

Almost out the door she gathered a few more things that she carefully stuffed away in her bag while Troy wasn't looking. She muttered something about always looking out for that boy...creepily, Gretchen replies from several feet away "Preach sister". They both laugh and in their own ways are trying like hell to help encourage the relationship nobody saw coming but works so damn well somehow.

Later that night, while Troy is off doing chores and probably barking orders while still doing most of the work, Alicia corners her brother.

She throws a package and two stacks of paper at him.

The stack of papers is an exact copy of the other one. It's a couple's sex quiz. Well, if you could call it a quiz. More like a guided communication about the do's and don'ts in bed for you and your partner. There's a dozen sections. "Talking About It", includes everything from 'first time & ex-partners' to 'Triggers'. The largest part is a list of "Yes"-"No"-"Maybe"-"No Way". 

"Do that together." Nick's mouth drops. It's Troy. They've explored a lot together but he's very gentle about getting adventurous considering how prudish Troy can be- despite his shocking and sometimes perverse random comments. 

"I'm not really into choking." Nick laughs, checking out the packaging. It's a safety collar. A leather strap goes all the way around the neck and through an o-ring that either you or your partner are supposed to gently pull off. Unless the person wearing it is completely restrained they can easily reach up and unstrap the back of the collar, completely safe and free in seconds.

"Well, somebody is. And you need to talk about it. Help him. Maybe you'll have fun. Also that was the most lucrative and fun scavenging I've been on in a while." She cheerfully announces and flits off. 

"Jackass!" Nicky hollers after her.

At that moment exactly Troy comes in with some heavy brightly colored segmented wedges of polyurethane foam- complete with velcro straps for costumization. So 'every' 'body' will be 'orgasmically comfortable' the literature that came with it describes. 

They share an awkward smirk, a deep kiss, and Nick awkwardly shoves a handful of paper into his boyfriend's hands. "Time to air everything out, babe."

Troy scans the questionnaire, eyebrow slightly raised. The book he'd been studying all day as well as a new journal is tucked into a pocket of his camo gear. (Nick already knows that seeing him in that outfit is a personal kink- CHECK).

"Yep. Looks like. Hope you're not hiding too many more embarassing secrets. After all, you're my first. How much weirder could mine get?"

Nick clears his throat and can't help but glance at the breathplay gear.

Just then Troy sees the package he'd lingered on but ignored on their bed. "On second thought, let's get this done then we'll address that..."


	2. If Love Is A Labor I'll Slave Til The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicky and Troy try out some of Troy's newfound kinks. The dog tries to ruin it.

Turned out that Troy was not only open to the idea of exploring their sexuality together, he was downright enthusiastic.  
In fact, there were at least half a dozen 'interests' of his currently in play when he breathily asked Nick to uncuff one of his wrists.  
The taller man's body faces the headboard, his knees and shoulders pressed into the bed. His head with it's mop of sweaty blond curls is turned to the side. His entire body rests comfortably with the help of some of that sex furniture and a few other toys.  
Each wrist is strapped around a post of the headboard. Apparently the control-freak has some very surprising kinks.  
Troy is flushed and gorgeous and feels amazing. Needless to say Nick didn't want to cut the 'scene' short (as it were) but quickly responded with "of course" and "you ok baby?"  
"Yes. Yes just keep doing what you're doin'. But untie this one." Troy shakes his right arm as best he can to indicate his needs. Nick is just happy that his boyfriend is asking for what he needs. He's come a long way.  
He does what he'd been asked, meanwhile not completely stopping their motions.  
"Alright, that's better." Troy arches his back, turns his head and cranes his neck. They share a deep kiss, growling into each other's mouths as the attempt at a romantic moment pushes them closer together and Nick deeper inside Troy.  
Somehow Nick doesn't notice the extra motion Troy's (now free) right arm makes. Probably has something to do with the pleased responses he's getting from Troy and how he *feels* every time Nick tugs on that collar.  
At first, Troy shooes away the puppy that has snuck into the room because 'Nick never remembers to close the goddamn door' (not the first time it's caused them problems).  
After a few moments where he's again lost in the sensations of Nick wrapped around him, driving him out of his mind, he can't ignore the little whines anymore. The haze clears, sexual spell broken. It's like when you wake up in the middle of the night and when you're up, you're up...except yeah.  
Troy risks a glance, seeing those gorgeous eyes. "Shoulda named you Tim...if you weren't a girl." he mumbles at the pitbull that's old enough now to show it has manifested heterochromia, much like one of Troy's very favorite musicans.  
He can't help himself, despite repeatedly shooing her away and whispering 'not now' (Nick is still completely oblivious of course).  
Troy throws the ball Daisy has brought once.  
Then again.  
And again.  
After what he thinks he's counted as four times, he's no longer able to continue 'recapturing' the moment.  
"Nicky, babe..."  
Nick mumbles something in reply about how amazing he feels too, how he's close, how he desperately adores him and he's so gorgeous and fucking fantastic in bed...  
It almost works for a moment. The string of delirious praise.  
Praise.  
That's another of Troy's kinks and anybody who knows about how he was raised would get that easily if they'd seen it in the "YES" column of that couples quiz.  
"Nick..." he whines, more frustrated than anything, "Oh, fuck this I can't play with neither of ya anymore."  
That works quickly enough. Nick stills after untying Troy's other wrist, which is good 'cause now he's irritated. If one of them is having a good time, they both better be having a good time and the dog is too dumb to be at fault.  
"The dog, Nick, she won't stop. So do something about it or get out of me."  
"In that order?"  
Troy pushes at him and manages to lightly slap him. "Get off of me, out of me, and wear out the dog."  
"Then I can finish with you?" Nick smirks. He's already doing as he's told but he's not pleased about it when he realizes what's been going on.  
Troy isn't impressed, clearly, so Nick takes that as a cue to get the fuck out of him, out of the room all-together, and wear the dog out.  
"Just tuck it into your waistband and tire her out. You've got like fifteen minutes." Troy isn't kidding. He's absentmindedly playing with himself while somehow still giving his boyfriend a death glare.  
"Yeah, yeah, babe no big deal. I'll play fetch for a few minutes and be right back. Don't finish without me."  
"Fifteen minutes." Troy states again firmly.  
***  
Nearly an hour later Nick returns to his bedroom, hard-on still tucked into his waistband and visions of a beautiful sweaty blond making it pretty much the most painful thing ever.  
Troy is under the covers and turned away. The lights are off. The sex furniture is nowhere in sight.  
Shiiit.  
Nick tries to shake his boyfriend awake. After a few moments he gets a grumpy, sleepy response.  
"Mmm, sorry, finished myself off in the shower. Just me and the collar. Missed you."  
"But I was supposed to choke you!" Nick protests.  
He spends the night on the couch.  
***  
The next morning Alicia is beaming, ready to share the filthy secrets she's uncovered about the man she's still...discovering. Jake beats her to Nick.  
"What the hell were you doing to my brother last night?" Jake grumbles.  
"What were you doing to my sister? Further more, how does a one-armed man accomplish any of what may or may not have occurred, anyway?"  
Jake stalks off.  
"That's what I thought," Nick calls after him.  
"Didn't let ya finish huh?" Alicia is already teasing as she comes into the room, sidling up next to him and helping fold the bedding. "You didn't do anything alone on the couch did ya?" An afterthought that makes her drop the spare linens.  
"No, Daisy kinda killed it for us."  
"Don't tell me. Don't tell me! You forgot to lock the door and she wanted to play fetch?"  
"How did you know asshole?"  
"She's a puppy. Troy is a sucker for her. And I heard half the fight because you're shit at locking doors. I lived with you during the junkie girlfriend years, remember? I've seen and heard weirder."  
"He told me I had fifteen minutes to wear her out or I was on my own. It took waaay more than fifteen minutes."  
In the other room Jake is half shrieking about how (if not for the topic or that the subject was his baby brother) he could've told the little bastard that when Troy says fifteen minutes he means it, damn it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My <3 is a dog person, so Tricky has a puppy.   
> (meteora if you're reading this sorry I stole your pet name)


	3. Your Mouth Is A Melody That I've Memorized

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Troy discovers one of Nick's kinks accidentally. He runs with it. (A little bittersweet)

There were a few things on Troy's 'definitely not' list that added to my suspicions about what really went down on that ranch before we got there.  
For instance, good goddamn am I glad I downplayed 'fuck yes' to 'maybe' on the question of spanking.   
I know he's made actual entries in his notebooks over every little thing that makes me shiver, and that week or so we spent fucking each other's brains out at the market he was high enough to make some notations I could use later; high enough even to leave the notebook out where I could get to a little insight.  
More on that soon.   
Adorably, he's just seen how some other couples around here playfully slap the other on the ass. It's flirtacious. That's all. Unless you maybe underplayed your kinkier side on a couple's sex discussion guide because you know he has...'issues'. And I KNOW he has 'issues'. I mean, It'll be a cold day in hell before any of those roll off his tongue and make it past his teeth but his Daddy was a bad man. Wasn't long before he showed his shitty side back at the ranch, though even that took longer than for me to get a major 'creep' vibe off the man. And not a cool 'creep' like Radiohead. Just fucking 'creep' like maybe mom was wrong thinking Troy's issues with mommy were more than he missed her being the slightest bit of a buffer.  
Still, let's get back on track here...when he gets the idea to playfully mimic his older brother and my sister's antics during morning routines...  
Well, it's...a PROBLEM. It's problematic, for ME.  
VERY. And as much as I like to brag, that wasn't totally innuendo. More like, everyone is watching when I make what I'm sure was too loud a noise of 'appreciation' for the little sting his *goddamngorgeousfucking* hand causes my ass cheek.  
That bastard is intuitive as hell, too, especially when it comes to me and what I need.  
I tried to escape, but Troy grabs me closer and whispers in my ear.   
"Did you *like* that?" It's sincerly a question. He isn't even trying to be sexy. But when I just quietly nod my head he tries it again.  
Now the fucker is experimenting.  
Before I really know what's happened he's walked me to our room and pushed me face down on the bed, legs dangling off the edge. I can feel how 'taking care of me' - as he calls it -has turned him on already too. It's when he makes it all about me. He's meticulous like I'm a science project but somehow still hot as hell. Ok, maybe I'm not an experiment, 'cause I REALLY like it - being 'taken care' of, I mean. Maybe that's my mommy issue. It was better when dad was there, they were parents, for real - until the end, at least...but mom was too much on her own, smothering me. And not enough at the same time. Troy says it was her, getting her own little fix from the drama, from being the martyr. How many times had she slept by my hospital bed, only to take off the moment I woke. How many times had she left me to my own devices - Im a little bastard, for sure, and at 18 her options were limited but still...  
And we're off the tracks again, moving on.  
He presses our bodies together and asks me if I need this.   
I say a bunch of stupid muttery shit probably. Yes, please, dear fucking god don't stop.  
He tugs my pants down just enough so the slaps sting more and my cock is painfully hard against the soft sheets.  
I kind of can't tell who's breathing harder or moaning louder; Troy is all about getting pleasure from pleasing me- it could just as easily be him.   
I hear his zipper.  
Oh god yes.   
Craning my neck to the side and trying not to lose my mind I can see him taking his cock into his hand, other hand still free to finish me off without touching my dick at all.   
He bites his lip, holding out just long enough for the sensations to overwhelm me and I think I literally bit a pillow to keep the volume down.  
I'll admit right here and now I didn't *know* definitively it was one of my things but when I feel him come, warm and sticky on my ass and the back of my legs it's nothing like those times I hooked for drugs and put up with a mess.   
He knows about all that. I confessed a lot back at the market and that was one of those things that made Troy look way sadder than I'd ever felt about it. It was just a means to an end for me...ok, it was way sadder than junkie me was too high to be bothered with at the time.   
Breathing hard and flopping in a mess of limbs on the bed next to me he rolls me over and pulls me close.   
"Did I take care of you?" He asks, all innocent, expectant eyes. Praise kink. A huge thing for him and maybe some people would say it's unhealthy to encourage it but he's never been praised for any damn thing and the way he looks so relieved and proud when I say that he did, and he's so goddamn good to me, how could it be wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I owe so much credit to my <3 for adding those bittersweet moments to this.

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will be actual smut;)


End file.
